


Extraordinary Merry Christmas

by serorisumu



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cудьбы двух совершенно разных молодых людей неожиданно пересекаются под Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Доводилось ли вам жить на маленькой улочке на окраине большого города? На улочке, где дома не поднимаются выше третьего этажа, где мало кто способен жить своей жизнью, не зная в лицо каждого жителя этого медвежьего угла? Здесь, как будто не тронутая ритмом большого города, сохранилась ещё традиция быть в курсе всего, что происходит у соседей, ходить в гости по воскресениям и бескорыстно выручать, когда соседу нужен домкрат, а соседке — форма для выпечки в виде сердца.

Именно на такой улочке где-то на окраине Сеула случилась эта история.

~*~

\- Дом восемь, дом восемь... - бормотал молодой человек, беспрестанно сверяясь то с крохотной бумажкой, сжатой в покрасневшей от мороза руке, то с номерами на домах, еле видными в той пурге, что неожиданно опустилась на город этой ночью. 

Наконец он нашёл то, что искал. На полузанесённой снегом вывеске над дверью кое-где проглядывали разноцветные буквы, гласившие: «Детский сад Тыковка». В большом окне почти во всю стену, виднелась игровая комната. Там, несмотря на ранний час, уже приветливо горел свет. За окном справа от двери молодой человек заметил большой стол и седого мужчину в забавных круглых очках, смотревшего в темноту за окном какой-то необъяснимой нежностью, сменившейся радостным удивлением, стоило ему встретиться с пытливым взглядом посетителя.

Молодой человек поклонился и вошёл в здание. Раздевшись, он направился к старшему воспитателю, которого, как оказалось, только что видел в окне.

\- Шин Хесон, — представился молодой человек, после формального стука заходя внутрь. - Я откликнулся на объявление о замещении. Вы звонили мне пару дней назад.

\- Всё верно, - улыбнулся мужчина, жестом приглашая гостя присесть. - Чаю?

\- Спасибо, не откажусь.

\- Вы как будто изрядно замёрзли. Далеко живёте?

\- На другом конце города, - улыбнулся Хесон. - Мне давно хотелось получше узнать эту часть города, поэтому я и откликнулся на ваше объявление.

\- Любопытно, - сказал мужчина, явно удовлетворённый таким ответом.

Горячий чай оказался действительно кстати. Сделав всего пару глотков, Хесон почувствовал, как пальцы снова начинают слушаться, а на щеках появляется чуть заметный румянец. Задумчиво делая глоток за глотком, он изучал кабинет старшего воспитателя, пока мужчина заполнял бумаги. На столе стояла аккуратная табличка с именем «Ли Сокхён», подставка с письменными принадлежностями, контейнер с поститками и три стопки разноцветных папок, систематизированных удобным хозяину образом. Рядом со столом стояли два шкафа, сверху до низу заставленные папками подобными тем, что лежали на столе. Ближе к окну располагался комод, как будто принесённый из чьей-то спальни для создания уютной обстановки. На нём стоял электрический чайник и пара чашек, над ним висело зеркало в тонкой металлической оправе с парой подсунутых под оправу фотографий. Над дверью висели часы, показывавшие ровно пятнадцать минут восьмого. Совсем скоро должны были придти первые родители.

Кок только старший воспитатель закончил заполнять все необходимые бумаги и выдал Хесону его нежно-оранжевый передник и голубой бейдж с именем и изображением апельсина, символа его группы, в уголке, в прихожей зазвонил колокольчик, возвещающий о новом посетителе. Рабочий день начался.

~*~

Спустя неделю Хесон уже узнавал в лицо всех детей и их родителей. Причём, не только в своей группе, но и в трёх других. Важную роль в этом сыграл и тот факт, что группы в саду были совсем небольшие — по пять-семь человек, поэтому запомнить такое количество лиц совсем не составляло труда.

В целом жизнь здесь текла так же, как и во многих других садах, где подрабатывал Хесон. Всё было здесь настолько знакомо, что Хесон практически с нетерпением ждал окончания срока замены, который должен был наступить через три недели, в конце декабря, чтобы поскорее вновь попасть на новое место, к новым людям, на новую улочку на окраине Сеула.

Всё изменилось в один день, когда около восьми утра на пороге сада появился молодой человек, на вид ему было не больше, чем Хесону, то есть около двадцати пяти лет, он немного запыхался. В одной руке он крепко сжимал ручонку мальчика лет четырёх, а другой держал задремавшую на плече девочку примерно того же возраста, но чуть меньше ростом. Судя по всему, они были погодками. Хесон как раз вёл детей из туалетов в «комнату с окном» (ту самую, на которую он обратил внимание в первый день). Увидев посетителя, он учтиво поклонился, направил детей внутрь, а сам остался в коридоре.

\- Доброе утро. Вы сегодня в первый раз? - спросил он, улыбаясь мальчику, с интересом изучавшему комнату с окном сквозь дверной проём.

\- Да, мы недавно переехали и должны были пойти в сад только через неделю, но меня неожиданно вызвали на собеседование, а детей оставить не с кем. Пришлось бежать к вам. - Как бы в подтверждение своих слов молодой человек шумно выдохнул. - Моё имя Ким Донван.

Впервые за время работы в детских садах по всему городу Хесону стало интересно. Кто этот человек, почему он переехал, почему бросил работу, где мать детей, куда он собирается устроиться на работу. Дух небольшой улочки, где каждый желает знать о жизни соседей всё, разом захватил его. И, по-видимому, любопытство слишком очевидно отразилось на его лице, так как молодой родитель сконфуженно замолчал.

\- Прошу прощения, - извинился Хесон за всё сразу. - Меня зовут Шин Хесон, я проведу Вас к старшему воспитателю, а дети пусть пока поиграют в комнате.

\- Спасибо. Правда, Сумин ещё слишком мала для сада, но я совершенно не представляю, где здесь ясли.

\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся Хесон, почувствовав, что может оставить ненадолго формальный тон. - Сюда, пожалуйста.

~*~

Донван отсутствовал до самого вечера, но дети, очевидно привыкшие к таким задержкам, спокойно собирали детский пазл, как будто не заметив, что всех остальных детей уже забрали. Хесон заметил, что брат с сестрой были очень привязаны друг к другу, и в свои четыре года Чонджин — так звали мальчика — ни на минуту не упускал маленькую Сумин из вида, как будто сознавая свою ответственность за сестру. Хесон впервые видел таких сознательных детей.

Наконец в одиннадцатом часу на пороге окончательно опустевшего сада появился Донван. И несмотря на немного неловкие движения уставшего человека, выглядел он бодро и с радостью поднял на руки обоих детей, в мгновение ока оказавшихся рядом с отцом.

Хесон, закрывая комнаты и выключая свет, украдкой наблюдал за этой семейной идиллией. Донван искренне улыбался детям и внимательно слушал впечатления детей так, что только внимательный взгляд мог заметить, как рассеянно он завязывал шнурки на маленьких ботинках и замирал в нерешительности, тщетно пытаясь понять, какую перчатку на какую руку одевать.

\- Позвольте, - сказал Хесон, забирая перчатки из холодных рук, и в секунду одевая их на руки детей.

\- Спасибо, - со вздохом поблагодарил Донван, не переставая улыбаться. - Простите, что задержал Вас. Вам...

Хесон поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, вывел посетителей на улицу, быстро закрыл дверь сада и сказал наконец:

\- А теперь можно на «ты». Кажется, мы ровесники?

Донван, всё это время с недоумением следивший за Хесоном, от души рассмеялся.

\- Ты далеко живёшь? - закончил недосказанную мысль Донван.

\- Далеко, - ответил Хесон и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, где находилось метро.

\- Папа, давай пригласим учителя в гости. - Чонджин вопросительно подёргал отца за штанину. И прежде, чем Донван принялся объяснять, что они не могут принять гостя в пустом доме, Хесон опустился на корточки и объяснил мальчику, что сегодня он никак не может принять его предложение, но в следующий раз — непременно.

Попрощавшись у дверей сада, Донван с детьми отправились в одну сторону, а Хесон со своими мыслями — в другую. И в эту тихую ночь они ещё долго слышали удаляющиеся шаги друг друга, поскрипывающие на свежем снегу.

~*~

Бывает, что вы встречаете человека, и с первых же минут знакомства складывается впечатление, будто вы знаете друг друга всю жизнь, а возможно и дольше. Может быть, в прошлой жизни вы сражались бок о бок за какого-нибудь почитаемого правителя или вели возвышенные беседы за трубкой отличнейшего табака. Или вместе пытались выжить в лачуге в центре беднейшего района города, днём продавая горячие рисовые пирожки, а ночью плетя соломенные корзины. Словом, уже через пару дней никто и не поймёт, что вы знакомы совсем недавно.

Именно таким стало знакомство Хесона и Донвана. Уже через пару дней Хесон с порога вручал Донвану, убегающему на очередное собеседование, контейнер с домашним кимпабом, а после рабочего дня, пока Донван с детьми провожали его до метро, рассказывал о своих научных изысканиях в области детской психологии, которые он готовил для кандидатской диссертации. Затем Донван как бы между делом рассказал, что он решился перебраться в другой район Сеула через пару месяцев после смерти своей жены, которую унесла продолжительная болезнь. Он решил, что для детей так будет лучше.

Спустя ещё неделю, в воскресенье, Хесон был впервые приглашён в гости. Конечно, дом ещё не был полностью обставлен, но уже наполнился жизнью и теми маленькими деталями, что уже очень многое могут рассказать о хозяевах внимательному взгляду. В прихожей лежали пять пар крошечных девичьих сапожек, две пары перепачканных мальчишеских ботинок и одна начищенная пара взрослого размера, смотревшаяся почти что ненормально среди всей этой детской обуви. В гостиной уже стояла пышная ель, но все игрушки пока что стояли рядом, в коробках. Точнее, в коробках осталась лишь малая часть, с остальным уже успели поиграть дети, отчего пёстрыми шариками, блестящими фигурками из фольги и маленькими деревянными ангелочками был усеян весь пол. «Лучше не заходить, если не хочешь потом доставать из ноги игрушечную пику», - фыркнул Донван в ответ на любопытный взгляд Хесона. Кухня, куда Хесон заглянул лишь украдкой, поскольку это была территория хозяев, ясно давала понять, что женская рука в этой семье ещё слишком мала, чтобы следить за порядком и убирать за двумя мужчинами. И всё же маленькая Сумин негодовала каждый раз, когда Чонджин оставлял грязную посуду на обеденном столе в гостиной. На лоджии, выходящей прямо в небольшой огороженный участок земли, служивший садом, стояла сушилка, завешанная бельём самых разных размеров и расцветок.

\- Ужин готов! - послышался из кухни звонкий голос Чонджина. Хесон вернулся в дом и застал Донвана переносящим блюда в гостиную. Занятие это сильно усложнялось из-за разбросанных игрушек. Донван с чувством высказался о каждой из тех, что попадались ему под ноги, и полушутливо пригрозил детям расправой, если они сейчас же не уберутся.

После ужина, за которым новоиспечённые друзья обсудили туманные планы на будущее, было решено нарядить наконец ёлку. И за шутками, руганью на некачественные гирлянды, развешиванием конфет и мандарин, за которыми пришлось снова идти в магазин, так как половина была съедена в процессе, хозяева и гость не заметили, как пробило девять.

\- Сумин совсем утомилась, - полушёпотом сообщил Хесон, кивком указывая на девочку, задремавшую на ковре рядом с коробкой, в ручке она всё ещё сжимала перламутровый шарик.

\- Подождёшь, пока я уложу детей? Я хочу кое-что обсудить по дороге к метро.

Хесон кивнул и, пока Донван возился с детьми на втором этаже, проскользнул в кухню с решительным намерением перемыть всю посуду.

~*~

\- Ещё в прошлом году жена помогала мне с празднованием Рождества, - сказал Донван, когда они с Хесоном шли по почти уснувшей улице. Шёл снегопад, приглушавший все прочие звуки, отчего голоса звучали так отчётливо, что Хесон буквально мог расслышать отчаяние в словах Донвана. - Если вдруг тебе некуда будет пойти в ночь перед рождеством...

\- Я приду. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Чонджин и Сумин разочаровались в Санте.

\- Кстати, мне было всего восемь, когда кто-то из одноклассников рассказал, что Санты не существует.

\- Санта существует, - в голосе Хесона звучала такая непоколебимая уверенность, что Донван даже засомневался в своей правоте. - Точнее, я хочу сказать, что всё это с кого-то началось, так? Затем традиция закрепилась и теперь каждый переодетый отец — это самый настоящий Санта.

\- А эти ряженые клоуны в торговых центрах и актёры, которых вызывают на дом в специальных службах? - попытался возразить Донван.

\- Они тоже. Когда возвращаются домой, к своим детям.

\- Как интересно. Передам это Чонджину и Сумин, когда они однажды прибегут в слезах и скажут, что Санты на самом деле нет.

~*~

Предрождественская неделя была последней рабочей неделей Хесона. И за всей подготовкой, мероприятиями в саду и блужданием по супермаркетам в поисках подарков для детей Донвана, он и не заметил, как наступило двадцать четвёртое декабря.

У Донвана уже был готов подробный план на два дня, поэтому в шесть часов вечера, после работы, Хесон, следуя плану, прямо из сада отправился на прогулку с Чонджином и Сумин, чтобы Донван мог добавить последние штрихи в украшение дома. Чонджин рассказывал о том, как в этом году он обязательно дождётся Санту, чтобы сказать ему спасибо, Сумин решительно поддакивала, но уже к концу прогулки её начало клонить в сон.

За время их отсутствия на окнах дома Донвана появились разноцветные гирлянды, над входной дверью сияло поздравление с Рождеством и Новым годом, перед домом стояли четыре небольших снеговика, внимательно следившие за каждым, кто подходит к дверям: не побеспокоят ли гости хозяев дома?

\- Мы дома! - громко сообщил Хесон с порога на всякий случай, чтобы предупредить Донвана.

\- Хорошо погуляли? - спросил Донван, выходя из кухни. - Проголодались?

Хесон с детьми действительно страшно проголодались, ведь на улице от каждой лавки и от каждого дома так вкусно пахло. Рождественские угощения призывно блестели в витринах магазинов, каждая хозяйка в каждой семье сейчас была занята приготовлением заготовок для праздничного ужина, на который завтра соберётся вся семья.

После вкусного ужина детям было разрешено поиграть, а затем, несмотря на слабые протесты сонного Чонджина (Сумин даже не сопротивлялась), дети всё же были отправлены спать.

За оставшиеся до полуночи три часа Хесон как раз успел вырезать и нарисовать поздравительные открытки, помочь Донвану на кухне и записать в любимый блокнот пару идей для работы. В половине двенадцатого они нарядили Донвана в порядком истрепавшийся костюм Санты. План был прост: Хесон делает вид, что остаётся на ночь и устраивается на диване в гостиной, Донван в костюме (на всякий случай) пробирается в дом через окно этой самой гостиной и расставляет подарки под ёлкой под сдавленный хохот Хесона (Донван настаивал на этом пункте в плане).

Однако когда Донван, чертыхаясь, пробрался в дом, то обнаружил, что диван пуст. Вскоре в коридоре послышались тихие шаги двух пар ног, дверь приоткрылась.

\- Дядя Хесон, это Санта! - возбуждённым шёпотом, почти там же громким, как его обычный голос, сказал Чонджин.

\- Он очень худой, - жалостливо заметила Сумин.

«Я его убью,» - подумал Донван.

~*~ 

Следующим вечером, возвращаясь с прогулки по городу, Донван, Хесон и дети заметили на улице незнакомого человека. Поскольку улица была тупиковая, то новые люди появлялись здесь исключительно редко, и как будто резко отличались от местных жителей. Мужчина выглядел замёрзшим, но продолжал сжимать в голых руках профессиональную фотокамеру с весьма тяжёлым на вид объективом. Заметив прохожих, мужчина сразу направился к ним. После короткого приветствия он протянул визитки взрослым.

«Эрик Мун. Студийная и пейзажная фотография.» На обратной стороне значился телефон.

\- Я делаю фотопроект о праздниках на маленьких улицах, подобных вашей. Мне нужна всего лишь одна фотография. Пожалуйста.

\- Что мы должны делать? - с готовностью поинтересовался Донван.

\- Просто встать перед вашим домом.

\- Я не живу с ними... - попытался было протестовать Хесон, так как он не любил фотографироваться.

\- Отлично! Будет фотография на память, - Донван как будто не слышал его. - Понимаете, мы познакомились совсем недавно...

Хесон вздохнул и посмотрел на детей, с интересом изучавших камеру в руках фотографа. Единственное, что ему не нравилось в Донване — это поразительная способность болтать без умолку.

После короткой фотосессии Донван чуть не пригласил фотографа на праздничный ужин, но тот спешно откланялся и исчез в начавшемся снегопаде. Хесон счёл это рождественским чудом.

~*~

Следующий день был последним рабочим днём Хесона. Он попрощался с детьми, получил пару трогательных подарков, поблагодарил старшего воспитателя и, проводив Чонджина и Сумин до дома, спешно уехал по делам. На следующий день его ждала дальняя поездка к родителям, так как ни один Новый год он не проводил вне родительского дома. Небольшие каникулы вдали от Сеула, затем написание статьи для университетского журнала, поиски новой работы... Почти месяц Хесон был слишком занят, чтобы вспоминать о Донване и детях. 

Однажды вечером, решив хотя бы позвонить другу, он не обнаружил в памяти телефона нужного номера. Дважды, трижды он проверил телефонную книгу, перерыл входящие и исходящие, пролистал свой блокнот до даты, когда он впервые увидел Донвана на пороге сада, запыхавшегося, с Сумин на руках и Чонджином, крепко вцепившемся в его ладонь. Всё было тщетно. На следующий день первым делом после работы он отправился на другой конец города только затем, чтобы узнать, что семья, жившая теперь в доме Донвана, въехала сюда неделю назад и ничего не знает о предыдущем съёмщике. Хесон не мог поверить собственным ушам. Как могло произойти так, что его первый за много лет друг вдруг растворился в этом огромном городе? Может быть ему показалось всё это? Может это был сон? Может он сошёл с ума?

Он неспешно побрёл к метро до боли знакомой дорогой, думая о том, что так и не попрощался с Донваном.

~*~

\- Папа! Папа, смотри, наша фотография! - Чонджин, кажется, ни минуты не интересовался выставкой замечательных работ Эрика Муна. Фотографа, известного пока что в узких кругах. Пожалуй, даже слишком узких.  
Донван с некоторой жалостью осмотрел пустующий и всё равно душный от летней жары выставочный зал и подумал, что обязательно порекомендует выставку соседям.  
Памятная фотография, сделанная в прошлое Рождество, занимала отдельную стену и была центром выставки. Каким-то чудесным образом она изображала квинтэссенцию добрососедских отношений при том, что её герои познакомились совсем недавно и жили на разных концах города.

\- Ээээти... лю.... люди? - неуверенно начала читать Сумин комментарий к фотографии.

\- «Эти молодые люди не обычные соседи, они друзья, чьи дороги пересеклись за пару недель до Рождества. Я повстречал их на улочке на северо-востоке Сеула, когда они возвращались домой, чтобы собраться за праздничным столом и вместе отведать сочный самгёпсаль. Почему именно они привлекли моё внимание? - спросите вы. Потому что это соседи по жизни. К ним вы обращаетесь не за банкой кимчи или соевых ростков, а за крепким плечом и интересной идеей. Берегите своих соседей по жизни. Всегда.»

Внизу таблички маркером аккуратно был выведен номер телефона.

Спешно нажимая цифры на экране телефона, Донван уже знал, чей голос сейчас услышит в трубке.


End file.
